


Обрывки сна

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обрывки приснившегося мне сна про то, как Усаги неведомым образом попала в некий город в параллельной Вселенной, и как всегда, в самый центр событий. Ориджинал с добавлением Усаги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обрывки сна

Этот город не был мегаполисом - высота зданий редко превышала шесть-семь этажей, закупались на рынках, а не во всяких там супер-маркетах (пусть и рынки отвечали требованиям времени), всё очень светло, в пастельных тонах, а самое главное - чистенько.

Выдающимися местами были, например, ратуша, в которой сосредотачивалась, казалось бы, добрая, но строгая к нарушителем власть, которую держали люди, а не бездушный механизм. Она выделялась уже хотя бы тем, что была построена из красного кирпича и имела довольно толстые и весомые стены относительно всех прочих городских строений. 

Главная площадь с символическим сооружением, правда, что именно сооружение символизировало, помнили только экскурсоводы, которые с удовольствием всё пересказывали и пересказывали свои знания всем желающим. И не очень желающим. Все всё равно им улыбались.

И - место, известное только коренным, городским жителям.  
Бар под интригующим названием "17".

И вся эта красота находилась под большой угрозой.

***

Она обнимала его, уткнувшись носом прямо в галстук. Обнимала нежно, чувственно, и... тепло. Он впервые чувствовал женское тепло, исходящее от живого тела; чувствовал, как около него бьётся живое сердце.  
Он приподнял руки, чтобы обнять её в ответ - но руки вздрогнули пару раз - он так и не решился. Опустил.  
\- И что это такое? - строго спросил он, опуская взгляд вниз, на золотистую макушку Оданго. Она приподняла голову. Улыбнулась. Подняла лицо ещё выше, так, чтобы их глаза встретились, и улыбнулась ещё шире, воскликнув:  
\- Поддержка!

***

Накрыли. Он не мог поверить! Накрыли. Бар взорван. Пусто. Касса валяется около выхода. Никого. И ведь он, он лично послал её сюда!... что теперь с Рыжим? Что с Усаги?  
В отчаянии он едва не опустился на колени. Но некогда горевать. Надо идти... и менять планы.  
\- Извини-и-и-ите-е-е-е! - раздаётся её голос. Бюрократ поворачивает голову в сторону: Усаги! бежит, машет рукой, на мордашке вина так и написана. - Извините! Я заблудилась! И не смогла прийти... вовремя...  
"И слава богу!" - думает он.

***

Серенити была прекрасна. Прекрасна... и грозна. В одиночку она не боялась идти против армии, зная, что позади она скрывает от врагов друзей, которые в неё верят. Её голос, полный спокойного и праведного гнева, перекрывал восклики из рупоров, хотя она и не кричала.  
\- Я не прощу тебя! И ты понесёшь наказание за свой обман! - указала она жезлом в сторону ???, обращаясь прямиком к нему.  
Бюрократ стоял прямиком под ней, шокированный этой разительной переменой в весёлой, беззаботной Усаги-тян. Даже истребители над ним не производили на брюнета подобное впечатление  
\- Ты... - обратился он к ней, - это какая-то твоя особая форма?... Вторая личность? Если так, то тебе не повредит выпускать её почаще.  
\- Нет, - Серенити взглянула на него тёплым взглядом. - Это просто я. - И вновь улыбнулась.


End file.
